Chinese Patent No. CN2465289Y discloses a disk-shaped off-circuit tap changer, of which a moving contact is a clip-type structure; two upper and lower moving contacts press a fixed contact with a spring, and when the top changer is shifted, the two upper and lower moving contacts slide and displace on the fixed contact, so as to implement voltage regulations of a transformer. The clip-type moving contact structure has the following shortcomings: sliding friction exists between the moving contact and the fixed contact, and the great frictional resistance not only incurs great operating torque and great contact abrasion, but also has poor handleability during gear shifting; the moving contact has a complicated structure and greatly wastes the materials.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.